


Shōtō [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Failboats In Love, M/M, Metaphors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Xanxus figures it's probably better not to ask too many questions, just in case he doesn't like the answers.





	Shōtō [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shōtō](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308013) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Shoto.mp3) | 6:10 | 5.0 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Ame no Keishousha_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!!


End file.
